prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Pretty Little Liars was renewed by ABC Family on March 26, 2013. Season 5 is slated to air during the summer June 10,2014 and spring 2015. It will probably consist of 25 episodes like season 2. However there will be a holiday special. Holly Marie Combs, Lucy Hale and I. Marlene King, confirmed on Twitter, that there would be a Season 5. There is also a spin-off series coming called Ravenswood. Ravenswood will premiere soon after the Halloween special episode for Season 4 . Furthermore, this season will feature 100th episode of Pretty Little Liars (5th episode of the season), and they will do something special for sure. Marlene announced that there will be 25 episodes including a Holiday episode. Notes * Marlene tweeted that there could be a Christmas episode this season - when asked by a fan regarding if we get one. (28 October 2013) *Marlene tweeted that they will do something special for sure the 100th episode and that Season 5 is wow! (1 November 2013) * Marlene tweeted the number of episodes: 25 plus the Holiday episode. (7 January 2014) * Marlene tweeted a possible clue: being stuck IN school on a snow day is bad luck. (29 January 2014) ** Marlene would earlier tweet that she sees snow in her future. (7 January 2014) * Marlene tweeted that the writers are back in action. (1 February 2014) ** Marlene tweeted some of the PLL writers with the caption 'Happy first day of school'. (27 January 2014) * Ashley (Hanna) got hair extensions for Season 5. Source Storylines Spencer Hastings TBA Emily Fields TBA Hanna Marin TBA Aria Montgomery TBA Alison DiLaurentis TBA Mona Vanderwaal TBA Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting / Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Brendan Robinson ad Lucas Gottesman *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Season Notes Note: There must be reliable sources for any spoilers! *We will get some Toby and Alison scenes in the present. Source *It has been confirmed that Caleb will be returning to Rosewood. Source ** He will return in the 100th episode of Pretty Little Liars. (PaleyFest Panel 2014) * We will get more of a glimpse of what Jason was doing away. Source * We will get closer to find out who killed Wilden in the premiere. Source * Marlene has reveal in an interview that Jenna and Melissa both will be in Season 5 and also Ali's dad Kenneth will also appear Episodes 5A 5B Gallery PLL_S5_writers_back_in_action.jpg First pLl concept meeting of Season 5! .jpg Navigational Reference Category:Season Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Upcoming Season Category:5A Category:5B